elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Clothing (Skyrim)
Embroided Clothes Anybdy know where I can find any? King Ratcliffe (talk) 22:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Belted Tunic - worn by many NPCs, looted from random chests, sometimes found at shops. Blacksmith's Apron - looted from chests, sometimes can be bought from general merchants. Boots - looted from chests, found on random enimies, NPCs, and most mages and necromancers, especially generic ones, sometimes can be bought from general merchants. Clothes - worn by many NPCs, looted from random chests, sometimes found at shops. Cuffed Boots - worn by NPCs, looted from random chests, sometimes found at shops. Fine Boots - worn by NPCs especially in castles, looted from random chests especially in castles, sometimes found at shops. Fine Clothes - worn by NPCs especially in castles, looted from random chests especially in castles, sometimes found at shops. Fine Hat - worn by NPCs especially in castles, looted from random chests especially in castles, sometimes found at shops. Hat - often found in end tables, found on the dead body at the very end of Embershard Mine. Miner’s Clothes - worn by miners and empoverished NPCs, looted from random chests, sometimes found at shops. Necromancer Robes - found on low-level necromancers throughout Skyrim. Ragged Boots - found in prisons, on corpses, looted from random chests, and on poor NPCs. Ragged Cap - found in prisons, on corpses, looted from random chests, and on poor NPCs. Ragged Robes - found in prisons, on corpses, looted from random chests, and on poor NPCs. Ragged Trousers - found in prisons, on corpses, looted from random chests, and on poor NPCs. Redguard Boots - dunno, but I think I found a pair on a redgaurd corpse. Shoes - ultra-common. Chef’s Tunic - Thalmor Embassy, and on chefs, soomtimes found in random chests. Chef’s Hat - Thalmor Embassy, and on chefs, soomtimes found in random chests. Mourner’s Hat - Try the clothing store in Solitude Mourner’s Clothes - Try the clothing store in Solitude, or kill the wounded soldier at Hjaalmarch Stormcloak Camp and loot them off him. Emperor’s Robe - kill the Emporor (Dark Brotherhood storyline) Ulfric’s Clothes - kill Ulfric Stormcloak (Imperial storyline) Ulfric’s Boots - kill Ulfric Stormcloak (Imperial storyline) Ulfric’s Bracers - kill Ulfric Stormcloak (Imperial storyline) Wedding Dress - Kill the Emporor's cousin (Dark Brotherhood storyline) Wedding Wreath - Kill the Emporor's cousin (Dark Brotherhood storyline) General Tullius’ Armor - kill General Tullius (Stormcloak storyline) As for the rest... beats me, guess you'll just have to look for them. Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 09:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) What's with the gilded wristguards?!?! Does anyone know anything else about the gilded wristguards? - Get them @ culminating point of dark brotherhood questline - They have a unique appearance - The inventory sprite doesn't match their actual appearance ...surely there's something more to them? Do they make reference to something? They can't just "be", bethesda don't like making excess sprites or character animations , so why have they done so for this seemingly inconsequential item?? :Good question. I always thought they were a reference to the Wrist Irons equipped on the Hero of Kvatch at the start of Oblivion. Could be wrong though. --— Radical D (bother \ 18:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Tavern clothing Where is it available for the player? Tavern clothing can be located in two places that I know of... The first and most guaranteed is from Alva's corpse during the "Laid to Rest" quest. It's very uncommon to get through that quest without either killing her, or having an NPC kill her. The second place, while not guaranteed is during the Foresworn Conspiracy in Markarth. There is an event that takes place in the Treasury House in which there is a chance that Rhiada may be killed, and you can loot her clothes.Theopheus (talk) 03:20, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Reverse Pickpocket It would be nice to see some information in this section about getting NPC's to wear certain clothing articles, whether with console commands for pc players, or reverse pickpocketing for us console users. I've not yet gotten my pickpocket skill and perks up there to try anything like this. Theopheus (talk) 03:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Noble Clothes The unique Noble Clothes can be found in one of the shelves inside East Empire Company Warehouse in Solitude. As part of the Thives Guild Quest you have to enter there. The clothes are lying in a shelf full of clothes of assorted types. Free stuff? The article says if you go around naked people will give you stuff. It doesn't work for me :c Free boots Probably because i was streaking around whiterun a few hours ago when i fast travelled to whiterun at night nazeem suddenly came up and gave me a pair of boots but i don't even know why.—Preceding unsigned comment added by :He probably liked you. If you do a quest or even just say the right thing to an NPC, they'll think of you as a friend. Your friends will randomly give you gifts. — Lexmechanic (talk) 15:31, April 11, 2013 (UTC)